1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopaedic devices, and, more particularly, to orthopaedic joint distractors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Joint distraction is a procedure performed in orthopaedics, either alone or as part of a larger procedure. Joint distraction involves separating the two bones that are connected by a joint away from each other. This separation can expose the joint so that arthroscopy can be performed or be held so that the joint is no longer bearing load from the two bones. When the distraction is performed to free the joint from bearing load, it is referred to as off-loading the joint.
When the joint is off-loaded, it is sometimes necessary to do so for extended periods of time. In the case of off-loading a hip joint, which is a joint between the acetabulum of the pelvis and the femur, the distraction can interfere with the patient's range of motion during their recovery. In particular, sitting from a standing position can be difficult.
What is needed in the art is a joint distractor that can cause less interference with a patient's range of motion.